


Straight from the Claw Machines in Hanamura!

by Time_Thief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Thief/pseuds/Time_Thief
Summary: A fluffy Reaper76 drabble involving a certain octopus onion plush we all know and love!





	Straight from the Claw Machines in Hanamura!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyOctopus/gifts).



Gabe glared at the thing sitting in his palm. The soft toy resembled an onion with green tentacles curling up from its base. Its bright, red smile was far too… happy. Gabe barked, “And just what in the hell am I supposed to do with _this_ , Morrison?”

 

“It’s called a Pachimari. I won it from the claw machines in one of my visits to Hanamura. Look! It squeaks!”

 

Jack reached forward and squeezed the onion’s body. He laughed at the high-pitched squeak. Gabe glowered at the Pachimari. With Jack’s cacophonous laughter, though, Gabe couldn’t keep from cracking a small smile.


End file.
